


Hermitcraft Archives

by DimecallSmothied



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, mcyt
Genre: Hermitcraft archives, archives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied
Summary: Most of the hermits were relatively normal, but some had some rather odd stories from before they found the safe haven that is Hermitcraft.Scar hates mycelium.Mumbo likes redstone.Xisuma hates his brother.I’d don’t know I just did a thing. Rated teen for horrifying imagery and mild violence.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, TangoTek & Mumbo Jumbo, Uuuuuuum... I’m not sure if there are going to be any, Xisumavoid & Evil Xisumavoid
Kudos: 43





	1. Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Scar said something about Mycelium scarring him so I wrote something for it.

“Come on Grian!” Scar shouted to his best friend. The two ran through the fields of mushroom trees and mycelium, racing with each other to see who could get to the shores of the island first. Scar won. “Yes! He cheered. He started doing a victory dance as Grian caught up.

“No fair. At least I can climb trees better than you can” Grian grumbled. Scar was born and raised on the mycelium islands, but Grian was born in the jungle and had moved to Scar’s village about two years ago. The two had been best friends ever since.

“As if!” Scar said, running to a mushroom tree. Grian found one that was a little taller, and gave a cheeky smile. “Sure sure. Three two one go!” The two began climbing the mushroom trees. Grian won this time.

The two continued playing, until sundown. They started walking back toward the village. “What’s so appealing about the grass anyway?” Scar asked. “All you need is mycelium,” he smiled. Grian laughed. “Yeah right. Grass has many benefits! Like you can plant flowers, and taller grass, wooden trees,”

“Can you plant mushrooms?” Scar asked. Grian opened his mouth to speak, but closed it before mumbling “no…” Scar smiled. “But there’s still so much more possibilities with grass than mycelium!” Grian cried. Scar chuckled at his friend. He knew mycelium was much better. Right?

The two finally made it to the village and said their goodbyes as they made their ways home. Scar walked into his house just as night began to fall. “Oh Scar! There you are. We have your favorite. Dandelion suspicious stew.” His mother said. Scar sat at the table and accepted his meal gratefully. “Thanks mom. Hey Jelly!” He said as a familiar cat jumped up onto the chair next to him. Jelly nuzzled against Scar’s arm while purring.

Just as he took his first bite of his stew, he felt a sudden pain in his nose. “Ow! He cried. “What’s wrong?” His father asked from the couch. “My nose just started hurting.” He said. His parents looked at each other. “Did you trip while playing today or get water up your nose?” His mother asked. “No” Scar said, taking another bite of his stew. His mother shrugged. “I’m sure it will go away in the morning” She said. Scar gave a small nod, and finished his meal before going to bed.

Getting to sleep was a little difficult with the pain, but eventually Scar managed to do so. Later he woke up though, and the pain was even worse, and he felt a warm liquid running down his face. He knew something was wrong. He sat up and immediately noticed how heavy his head felt. He looked at his clock. 3:36 am. He made his way over to their bathroom and looked in the mirror, to find a horrifying sight.

Covering his nose was a large chunk of mycelium, bubbling and throbbing. The warm liquid was blood pooling out from the mushroom clump on his face. He screamed. His face was being taken over by mycelium. The pain only got worse from there. His parents found him screaming in the bathroom. When they saw the state he was in, they immediately took him to the village healer. They knew exactly what this was.

The infection was called Mylium Overgrowth (Changed from Mycelium overgrowth after reports of a similar thing in the nether with the warped biome) and if not taken care of in time, the infection would overtake the person’s whole body and they would die as the fungus fed on them. Some people would never know they had it, and their body would be filled to the brim with shrooms. But it was a one in 1,000 chance of getting it.

The doctor noted that Scar was lucky, because the mycelium had only fed on the skin of his nose, which was guaranteed to grow back. The moment Grian’s family got word, of what happened though, they decided to move back to the jungle. They didn’t want to risk any of them getting the same thing, since they weren’t native to the area and therefore, were more susceptible.

Scar spent about two months in recovery, not being allowed outside. Not that he wanted too. His best friend was gone, and the mycelium was suddenly so much more threatening. His face hurt so much from the removal surgery. He was instructed to stay inside until his parents were ready to move. They were going to the plains so Scar would have the same thing happen to him.

A few months later, Scar woke up in his new house in the plains. He looked out the window at the kids playing in the green grass. He watched as one kid fell on it, but got right back up. Grass was soft. It was safe. Maybe Grian had a point. Grass was better.

“Hey Scar, are you coming?” Bdubs asked. “Yeah I’ll be there in a sec,” he said. As Bdubs left, Scar looked at his reflection in the window. Specifically at the scar that crossed his nose. The scar that made him hate Mycelium.


	2. Mumbo Jumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo really likes redstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how obvious it is, but this takes place in the caves underground. Also I don’t really watch Tango, and I’ve only seen him like, twice in some of the other hermit’s videos, so if he seems a little OOC, then sorry about that.
> 
> Xisuma’s chapter is next, and then I actually have an idea for Etho, but it wouldn’t fit in the world this world that well, and may just better better off as it’s own AU, so we’ll see how that goes.
> 
> This is based off another AU I saw once.

Mumbo was always so quiet compared to the rest of the kids in the village. The only person he ever really spoke to was Tango. The lad was currently sitting in the portal room, reading a book on hostile surface mobs.

Tango came in looking for Mumbo. “Hey dude, you know we’re not allowed in here, right?” Tango said. He held a hand out for Mumbo. “I know, but everywhere else was too loud.” Mumbo took Tango’s hand and stood up.

The two wandered out of the room, careful not to run into any adults. “I’ve been walking on a new redstone compilation want to see?” Tango invited. Mumbo nodded. “I’m going to put my book away real quick.”

The two passed by their quarters and Mumbo put his book under his pillow. He grabbed a couple of carrots from a nearby barrel, and placed them in his inventory. He was hungry, but the carrots weren't ready. Yet.

They finally made their way to the redstone rooms. Mumbo loved everything about this particular part of the cave system. The sounds of pistons and dispensers, the smells and feeling of slime and honey, and the taste of…

They reached Tango’s room, and Tango began showing him around a his ideas for a mini game, called Decked Out. “Although I need something to make the game riskier.” He said. Mumbo hummed thoughtfully. “Well in the book I’m reading, there’s a surface creature called the ravager. They look like pillager beasts and they are horrifying” Mumbo suggested.

Tango laughed. “You need to stop obsessing over the surface bro. But that doesn’t sound too bad.” He said. Thanks.” He said, picking up a repeater. “Well, if you want, you could read the book. It’s under my pillow. The raveger chapter should be a few pages before the chapter I’m on, though there’s also a table of contents.” Mumbo said.

“Cool! I’ll head over now, are you coming?” Tango asked at the door. Mumbo shook his head. “No, I’m going to work on my own redstone first.” He said. “Okay, well if you need me, I’ll be in the library with your book.” Tango left the room with a smile, closing the gate behind him.

Mumbo left Tango’s redstone room, and went to his. It was full of flying machines and other experimental contraptions. He quickly ran over to one of his barrels and pulled out some simple redstone dust. He pulled out his carrots and placed the two materials on top of a crafting table.

He made redstone carrots. He looked down at the carrot excitedly, and took a bite. The crunch of the carrot worked well with the crunch of the redstone. The almost salty taste of the redstone dust was perfect with the carrot. It was almost perfect on anything.

He continued to eat the redstone carrots until he was finished. He put the extra redstone back into the barrel, and left his redstone room. He made his way back to the public parts of the village so people wouldn’t worry about him. He wandered around a bit saying hi to people and briefly chatting with a few of the other village folk, before he remembered Tango.

He found Tango toward the back of the library, and sat across from him. “How’s the research going?” Mumbo asked. Tango smiled. “Fantastic! You were right, the raveger is perfect.” He said happily. He made eye contact with Mumbo, but looked down at his mustache. “Dude, why is your face so glittery?” Tango asked.

Mumbo began internally freaking out, trying to stutter his way through a reason. Nobody knew that he ate redstone. Nobody. “O-oh. You know! Just d-doing redstone. It can kind of get everywhere…” He said. Tango raised a brow. “Did you fall in your redstone dust barrel again?” He asked. Mumbo could roll with this. “Yeah…” He said, trying to mask the relief in his voice.

About a year ago, Mumbo fell face first into a barrel of redstone, and took in a mouthful of the red powder. That was when he realized just how much he loved redstone.


End file.
